Pequeño Hangleton
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Pequeño Hangleton guarda muchas historias, muchos secretos, muchos misterios. Pequeño Hangleton es el escenario de muchos momentos importantes; es donde todo empezó.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia fue publicada por primera vez el día 4 de junio de 2010, pero por fallos técnicos tuvo que ser borrada el día 12 de junio de 2010. Ahora vuelve ha estar colgada para que pueda volver a ser leída. **

**Disclaimer: Nada reconocible es mío, sino de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling, yo sólo me atribuyo el mérito de la historia. Aclarado este punto: disfruta.**

* * *

**PEQUEÑO HANGLETON**

**Sorvolo Gaunt: poderoso y anciano**

La niña termina de salir, y Sorvolo Gaunt observa como la mujer cierra los ojos, agotada. La orgullosa, hermosa y estúpida Eleonora Gaunt no puede con su alma, no se tiende en pie y se mantiene tumbada entre las asquerosas y mugrientas sábanas de su cama. Está débil, delgada y demacrada, las mejillas hundidas en los huesos, la piel pálida. La niña se parece a ella; igual de delgada, igual de pequeña, igual de bonita. Es una Gaunt, tiene los rasgos de la familia y eso es lo más importante, puede que no se adapte a los estereotipos de belleza del lugar, ni a los cánones de la época, pero a él no le importa, es una Gaunt, y en ella solo ve lo que necesita ver; otra descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, tal vez la mujer que en un futuro devolverá el honor a su familia, limpiará su nombre y les devolverá sus riquezas, la mujer que hará que los asquerosos muggles y sangresucias se postren a sus pies, que los magos más poderosos les rindan pleitesía y se conviertan en sus vasallos. ¿Quiénes son el director de ese colegio lleno de traidores a la sangre y escoria y el Ministro de Magia al lado de sus hijos, descendientes del mago más poderoso que jamás haya existido? Nadie. ¿Qué podrán hacer comparado con el futuro que les espera a Morfin y a Mérope? Nada. ¿Cómo serán capaces de mirarles a los ojos o dirigirles la palabra sin sentirse sucias ratas de alcantarilla? No podrán.

La comadrona le entrega la chiquilla. Sorvolo Gaunt acuna a la niña entre sus brazos con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz. La mira a los ojos, marrones, grandes y brillantes, y con esfuerzo, sonríe. Una sonrisa algo desdentada, cansada, macabra. Su figura escuálida apenas parece capaz de aguantar el ligero peso de su hija, pero se las arregla para no caer. Tiembla, es la silueta de un hombre macilento, ha pasado hambre, pero no le importa. Ya nada importa. Los niños los sacaran de este infierno. Dejarán Pequeño Hangleton en cualquier momento.

La niña sonríe y levanta un bracito hacia su padre. Él la mira sin entender. No comprende a los niños, no conoce el significado del cariño o el afecto. Es su hija y tiene que protegerla, pero no sabe muy bien porqué. Tampoco es importante. Porque nada es importante más que el futuro, el futuro que les espera, que Morfin y Mérope les podrán dar. Porque está seguro que la niña, fea a los ojos de los demás, algún día será una princesa y volará con la gracia de una mariposa. Y Morfin se alzará poderoso, como el señor de las serpientes que es, y les protegerá.

Porque el poderoso y viejo anciano y su orgullosa, hermosa y estúpida esposa tendrán lo que se merecen, lo que siempre debería haber sido suyo; una casa grande y bonita, una fortuna imposible de dilapidar, la adoración que merecen por su apellido y un puesto en lo más alto de la pirámide de la comunidad mágica, lo más alto de la jerarquía.

* * *

**Esta es la primera de una serie de cinco viñetas relacionadas con Pequeño Hangleton. Todas ellas se centrarán en un personaje distinto, pero seguramente algunas, como esta, darán especial atención a Mérope, depende del personaje. Supongo que le tengo algo de cariño a la chica, aunque no sé porqué.**

**Sé que ya tengo una serie de viñetas sobre T. Nott y Luna, y traigo entre manos un proyecto bastante grande de Twilight, pero como esto será pequeño y cortito he decidido dedicarme a él también. La continuidad de publicación de los otros proyectos no se verá afectada por Pequeño Hangleton, ni viceversa.**

**Dicho esto, espero que te/os haya gustado lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo.**

**Atte: Elle Percy Hunt (besos y abrazos a todo el mundo). **


	2. II: Morfin Gaunt

**Disclaimer: Nada reconocible es mío, sino de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling, yo sólo me atribuyo el mérito de la historia. Aclarado este punto: disfruta. Comenta, que es gratis y además me algras el día. Vamos, no seas malo/a.**

* * *

**PEQUEÑO HANGLETON**

**Morfin Gaunt: Inocente y a la vez culpable**

Azkaban se cierne sobre él en una grotesca imitación de un ataúd. Su cabeza se siente pesada, como si una espesa neblina se le metiera por las orejas, le llegara al cerebro y le nublara y saturara los sentidos. En su vida no hay nada que valga la pena, ni un resquicio de felicidad, ni un mísero rayo de luz que se cuele por los casi inexistentes barrotes de la celda.

Se tumba en un rincón; la ropa hecha jirones, la manta no más que harapos. Se duerme entre gimoteos y gritos de dolor, y las pesadillas inundan su mente. Sueña con su padre, Sorvolo, con su madre, la bella Eleonora, con Merope, su pequeña y estúpida hermana, con Tom Ryddle, el muggle al que su hermana amó, y en el niño que tuvo: Tom Sorvolo Ryddle Jr. Piensa en el crío y sus ojos, heredados de la familia. Un hombre mucho más guapo e inteligente que los Gaunt, pero de sangre impura después de todo.

Pero piensa en Merote más que en nadie. Dulce, torpe y fea. La recuerda en la cocina, limpiando ollas y cacerolas, preparando guisos y sopas magras, como agua un poco menos insulsa de lo normal. La recuerda flaca, escuálida y silenciosa, encerrada en su propio cuerpo, prisionera de sus sentimientos, de sus emociones, de sus pensamientos, de su mente. La recuerda de pequeñita, fregando el suelo a mano, intentando realizar los hechizos más sencillos, llorando, sintiéndose ridícula. Y se recuerda a sí mismo llamándola _squib_, dándole una paliza sin sentir ni un ápice de remordimientos. Se recuerda como un monstruo, el monstruo que sabe que es.

Y en la celda de al lado alguien llora, chilla, pide auxilio y clemencia. Alguien que, a diferencia de él, todavía no ha perdido la esperanza.

—Iluso —suspira con el poco aliento que le queda—, no tardarás en caer a los pies de nuestros carceleros, joven.

Su vecino no oye sus palabras, pero da lo mismo; la muerte está mucho más cerca y no tardará en ir a hacerle una visita. Una visita de negocios, y no de cortesía.

Mientras espera su momento, evoca en su memoria unos ojos marrones. Dos imágenes se superponen; una chica de dieciocho años rota por dentro en busca de una salida, un muchacho a punto de comerse el mundo de un solo bocado. Un muchacho capaz de cumplir los sueños de Sorvolo Gaunt, de dar a los sangrelimpia el futuro que se merecen. Madre e hijo en una misma imagen: lo que fue y podría haber sido, y lo que será.

Su hermana, tan frágil y poca cosa…

Y en silencio espera que la muerte venga a buscarlo, que lo abrace y lo lleve con su hermana. Una última oportunidad para pedirle perdón, una última oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien.

«Que venga la muerte, que yo la recibiré como una vieja amiga. Estoy preparado para la próxima y última aventura de mi vida».

* * *

**Otra viñeta, ahora sólo quedan tres. ¡Qué ilusión! Tengo la sensación de que me ha salido un poco rara, la forma de contar la historia. Demasiado cálida, talvez, para alguien como Morfin; pero también hay que tener en cuenta que se arrepiente de lo que le hizo a su hermana, así que se supone que sus pensamientos no han de ser totalmente malvados. Además, sigue odiando a los muggles y a los magos descendientes de ellos, así que sigue siendo un Gaunt. La próxima viñeta será la de Merope, a ver que os parece.**

**Dicho todo esto, una última petición: comentad, por favor, que no os cuesta nada y además es gratis. Un poco de _feedback_ no me vendría mal (guiño)…**

**Atte: Elle Percy Hunt (besos y abrazos, besos y abrazos).**


	3. III: Merope Gaunt

******Disclaimer: Nada reconocible es mío, sino de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling, yo sólo me atribuyo el mérito de la historia. Aclarado este punto: disfruta.**

**_La miseria de diez galeones_ fue escrita al ritmo del Primer Movimiento de Claro de Luna de Ludwig van Beethoven, desde mi punto de vista mucho más bonito y emotivo que el de Debussy. Es altamente recomendable escuchar esa canción mientras se lee la historia (pero eso sólo es mi opinión personal). La de Beethoven, no la de Debussy.**

* * *

**PEQUEÑO HANGLETON**

**Merope Gaunt: la miseria de diez galeones**

Merope avanza con la barriga hinchada y el cuerpo en los huesos. En realidad el tiempo apremia, pero no siente prisa por llegar a su destino. No lo tiene. La lluvia cae con insistencia y ella se cala hasta el tuétano, pero no flaquea en su determinación de seguir andando. La lleve donde la lleve el destino, ese será su lugar. Y aunque le duelan los pies, a duras penas pueda protegerse del frío, y no tenga a nadie para decirle que todo estará bien… no importa; tiene algo más importante. Algo que crece dentro suyo, algo hermoso, algo especial. Lleva con ella la razón de su mera existencia.

Camina y camina, y sigue caminando. Las suelas de sus zapatos se desgastan, puede sentir como el pie le roza el suelo a través de la media. Pero sólo por momentos. Y aun y así camina; incluso cuando ya no es capaz de soportar la fatiga sigue caminando, y sus pasos la llevan hasta el Callejón Diagon. Deja atrás tiendas y más tiendas mientras se acaricia distraídamente el guardapelo de su padre. Sufre, es pobre, pero eso no le importa mucho, porque no conoce lo que es el materialismo. Siempre fue pobre, y aunque con Tom vivió una época maravillosa y feliz, llena de comodidades y sintiéndose una princesa, no le cuesta asumir su presente situación. Es buena aceptando tragedias. Y la suya contiene una luz al final del oscuro y tenebroso túnel. Una luz más blanca y más brillante que todas las demás. Una esperanza mayor. Una esperanza capaz de henchirle el corazón de amor y afecto y otros sentimientos cálidos y agradables. Ama con locura, incluso más que antes.

Flourish y Blotts… Gambel y Japes… Madame Malkin… Ollivander… Gringotts…

Atrás deja todos esos edificios, y también la mágica calle. No hay nada allí que pueda tentarla. No hay nada que pueda hacer. Pero sabe de otro lugar al que sí puede ir. Un callejón sombrío repleto de tiendas dedicadas a las Artes Oscuras.

Sus pasos, pesados, toman un rumbo fijo bajo el aguacero que no amaina y más pronto de lo que creía, aunque a duras penas pueda caminar—pues lleva todo el día caminando sin detenerse—, llega a las puertas de Borgin y Burkes. Su aspecto harapiento no llama la atención en lo más mínimo. No hay nada digno de mencionar en ella, aparte de que es fea, y lo sabe.

Entra en la tienda, cuyo interior oscuro y siniestro no le transmite ninguna confianza, y se pasa ahí cerca de media hora. Cuando sale, ya no trae colgado al cuello el guardapelo que durante tantos años ha guardado con celo; pero lleva encima once galeones en el bolsillo, que son diez más de los que tenía antes. Una fortuna, en su situación. Con eso podrá vivir hasta que nazca el niño, y después se pondrá a trabajar. Renegará del mundo mágico si hace falta. Limpiará las casas de los muggles, con tal de sustentar al pequeño que está por nacer. Será fuerte por los dos.

Tom por su padre. Sorvolo por su abuelo.

Reza, con todas sus fuerzas, para que sea niño.

_«Cada lágrima enseña a los mortales una verdad —Platón.»_

* * *

**Y aquí está Merope con su historia, que se ha hecho un poco de rogar pero al final ha salido. Deseo de todo corazón que la espera haya merecido la pena, porque de mi parte ha sido así. Tenía muy claro sobre qué quería escribir, y le he dado muchas vueltas a la escena: la he recreado en mi mente miles de veces desde distintos ángulos, tonos, puntos de vista, ritmos… Todo ha sido cambiado una y otra vez por el bien de la viñeta. Y ahora me alegro de ello, porque el resultado me ha dejado muy satisfecha conmigo misma.**

**¡Sólo quedan dos viñetas más! Estoy tan cerca de terminar esto… Y ya tengo pensado mi próximo proyecto, que llevaré junto a Cassiopeia, como ya he hecho con este. En realidad, ya lo he empezado, y será súper guay. Estoy tan emocionada… Pero me estoy hiendo por las ramas, y eso no es bueno.**

**Me voy, pero antes quiero pediros que me enviéis un review, y si puede ser con críticas constructivas, mejor. Siempre es bueno mejorar, y yo tengo mucho que aprender todavía.**

**A bientôt!**

**Elle Percy Hunt**


	4. IV: Tom Ryddle

**********Disclaimer: Nada reconocible es mío, sino de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling, yo sólo me atribuyo el mérito de la historia. Aclarado este punto: disfruta.**

**_Amor efímero_ fue escrito al ritmo de la famosa canción de Céline Dion, _My Heart Hill Go On_ (Love theme from _Titanic_) y la autora (oseasé, yo) recomienda encarecidamente que sea escuchada mientras se lee la viñeta. Puede que la letra no tenga nada que ver con la historia, pero es la que mejor pega.**

* * *

**PEQUEÑO HANGLETON**

**Tom Ryddle: amor efímero**

La ama de verdad, tanto, que se le desgarra el corazón. O eso es lo que cree. Ella está desnuda, tumbada a su lado y cubierta con una sábana blanca que se le enreda al cuerpo. Su piel cetrina se ve dura al tacto por los años de duro trabajo y malos tratos, pero cuando le recorre el brazo con los dedos, se siente suave bajo su piel. Ni un solo moratón o arañazo marca su carne; él se encarga de ello con mucho cuidado. No deja que nadie más que él y su doncella la toquen, y cuando lo hace, la aferra con tanta delicadeza como si fuese un jarrón tallado con esmero en el cristal más fino, cuya fragilidad provocara que una mera brisa, un débil soplo de aire, lo hiciera volar en pedazos. El cristal más puro hecho mujer. Hermosura dentro de fealdad, pero inmortal. Una princesa cuya belleza va más allá de lo real y se convierte en utopía. La más especial de las damas que él jamás haya conocido. La más amada, pues él le ha entregado el corazón; se lo ha arrancado del pecho y se lo ha servido en bandeja de plata como plato principal, arrojándolo así a los fuegos de la pasión.

Se aclara la garganta, que se le ha quedado seca, y ella abre los ojos despacio.

—¿Tienes sed? —pregunta con esa voz ronca que le da palpitaciones de emoción.

Él asiente y ella se levanta de la cama con pereza. Se cubre el cuerpo con una bata y se va de la habitación. Tom se queda donde está durante un buen rato mientras la oye trajinar en la cocina, tumbado boca arriba y con la vista fija en el techo. Sigue preguntándose, desde hace tiempo, porqué sus padres no ven en ella lo que él sí. Merope es dulce y cuida de él con un mimo extremo, similar al de una madre, pero a la vez diferente; lo mira con los ojos brillantes, como si hubiese estado privada de ver el sol durante muchos años, y de repente quedara cegada por él; es inteligente, aunque venga de una familia pobre y a veces no se comporte como debería hacerlo una dama; y sus rasgos tienen algo de aristocrático imposible de definir, como los de un rey benévolo que ha aprendido a ser severo tras ser destronado de su reino. Toda ella es un amalgama de distintas texturas, sonidos, sabores y colores. Es única.

Cuando la oye sacar un vaso del armario, se levanta de la cama y se cubre con algo de ropa. Ella está frente a la mesa, y le sirve una copa llena de un brebaje dorado que huele, indudablemente, a cariño. Madera de pino… jabón… caléndulas… papel viejo… Y el olor del sudor de Merope después de hacer el amor; un olor que lo embriaga y le hace perder el sentido, que lo eleva hasta el cielo de puro placer. Un olor que le trae millones de recuerdos de cuando la conoció por primera vez… y las siguientes ocasiones que tuvo para observarla, tocarla, olerla, escucharla, amarla. Tan hermosa y tan única que de un solo gesto, con un solo pensamiento, lo ha hecho suyo.

_Es magia_, se le cruza por la cabeza. _Pero, después de todo, toda ella es magia._

Se termina el vaso en tres tragos y el sabor dulzón le quema la boca y la garganta. Durante unos instantes también le arde la piel, pero luego pasa a ser sólo un cosquilleo agradable. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y por unos segundos se mantiene quieto, a oscuras; pero cuando los abre, lo primero que ve es a ella. El corazón se le inunda de un sentimiento abrasador y ella sonríe dulcemente. Destaca ante sus ojos por encima de todo lo que lo rodea, porque la considera especial. Tan especial como para que le duela el pecho cuando ella se levanta. Sin embargo, el dolor amaina cuando lo coge de la mano y lo arrastra hasta la cama riendo y bailando con cada paso que da.

Porque ese amor incondicional que él siente por ello lo devora, lo destroza y lo autodestruye el domingo, al terminar la semana, pues se esfuma; pero el lunes renace con todo su esplendor cuando despierta y la ve a su lado, dormida. Porque lo suyo es especial. Tanto, que es efímero.

* * *

**Esta es la penúltima viñeta y aunque me da mucha pena terminar esto, me siento orgullosa de mí misma. Esto ya está en sus últimas, pero antes de que crezca y se marche y yo me quede sin pequeñín por haber llegado a su final, queda alguien más sobre quien leer. Supongo que todo aquel que haya llegado hasta aquí (si es que alguien lo ha hecho) se imaginará a quien le he guardado el capítulo final.**

**Me he apresurado en dejarlo perfecto para conmemorar que ayer día 14 de julio vi el final de Harry Potter. Sí, un día antes del estreno oficial porque soy así de guay y en la maquinista podías ir y ver la primera parte y la segunda seguidas. Como los preestrenos, que muchas pelis lo hacen: una sesión bien tarde el día antes para los frikis como yo. Hasta me llevé mi libro de Las Reliquias de la Muerte (en catalán) para que viviera esa maravillosa aventura conmigo. Y que aventura, lloré como una magdalena.**

**Me voy, pero antes quiero pediros que me enviéis un review, y si puede ser con críticas constructivas, mejor. Siempre es bueno mejorar, y yo tengo mucho que aprender todavía.**

**¡Y estate alerta por mi próximo proyecto!**

**À bientôt!**

**Elle Percy Hunt**


	5. V: Tom Ryddle Jr

**************Disclaimer: Nada reconocible es mío, sino de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling, yo sólo me atribuyo el mérito de la historia. Aclarado este punto: disfruta.**

* * *

**PEQUEÑO HANGLETON**

**Tom Ryddle Jr: Setenta años atrás**

Una hora. Una hora es todo lo que tiene y no lo sabe. Por eso no lo aprovecha, porque cree que la calidez que lo envuelve estará con él para siempre. Pero es tan pequeño… y no entiende nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Sólo sabe, o intuye, que ese es un momento especial, cargado de magia, y quiere saborearlo por si se le olvida. Pero no se lo olvidará porque es _especial_ y está seguro de que no se acabará nunca. En su cabeza, tan inocente e ingenua, es imposible que la vida le depare algo más que ese momento, ese instante de dulzura.

Pero la mujer que lo envuelve con su olor y lo protege del mundo sabe que eso no es posible. Siente como el aliento quiere abandonarla, como el cuerpo le pesa, como su alma intenta desprenderse de la cáscara que es su cuerpo. Casi puede ver la figura de la muerte encapuchada junto a la cama, pero hace todo lo posible para alejar esos pensamientos de sí. Un esfuerzo más, sólo uno, para compartir unos segundos más con su niño. Es una oportunidad que le brinda el cielo, que se esfumará en cualquier momento.

Le acaricia la cabeza con delicadeza y el bebé se arrima más a su pecho. Su piel es suave, como el terciopelo. El recién nacido está rojo, no ruborizado, rojo, y tiene la cabeza hinchada. Aun y así, le parece el niño más hermoso del mundo. No reconoce nada de ella en él, y puede que sea un recién nacido, pero todos sus rasgos—todavía indefinidos—apuntan a que será la viva imagen de su padre. Igual de alto, guapo, sonriente y simpático. Amable, dulce, cariñoso, gentil y elegante. Sólo desea que sea más piadoso.

Tom Ryddle Jr bosteza y los párpados le aletean involuntariamente cuando la luz del sol se le posa en el rostro.

Cálido… Sueño… Caliente… Dulce…

Succiona con más fuerza del pezón de la mujer que lo mece suavemente y lo mantiene a salvo de la realidad. El pecho se siente suave contra su mejilla y es el cielo. No sabe que es la segunda y la última vez que podrá regocijarse en esa sensación.

Tan poco tiempo y tantas cosas por sentir. Todo sirve, todo es posible, pero no hay suficiente. No hay suficiente tiempo para ambos; a Crono no le gusta la caridad, no la ejerce si puede hacer algo por evitarlo, y suele evitarlo.

Bonito… Bonito… Bonito…

Lo que siente es precioso.

—Tom por tu padre, mi amor. Sorvolo por tu abuelo —susurra con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan y mira a la hermana que se ha acercado a ella.

La monja es una señora mayor que tiene los ojos inundados de lágrimas y espera apartada de los dos que llegue el momento; ambas saben que ocurrirá.

El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa para su gusto.

Demasiado.

—Tom —susurra en el oído del niño.

El frío se apodera de su cuerpo. El aliento la abandona. El cuerpo le pesa. El alma se desprende de su cáscara. La figura encapuchada de la muerte aparece en la cabecera de la cama y con un solo movimiento de su hoz, se lleva consigo a Merope y deja a Tom Ryddle Jr solo en el mundo.

Y el niño cae, cae y cae al fondo del abismo.

Y es que setenta años atrás, Lord Voldemort fue feliz por unas horas.

Setenta años atrás la vida era de color de rosa. La vida era hermosa.

Merope era hermosa… y Tom también.

Eternos ambos, hasta el final.

_Finite incantatem_

* * *

**Y este es el final, así que espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho. Ha sido un deleite escribir cada una de las viñetas que forma Pequeño Hangleton. De todas las escenas, esta es la que había tenido más clara desde el principio, sabía que terminaría así.**

**Una curiosidad: el nombre en clave de Pequeño Hangleton era Proyecto Pléyade. En la mitología griega, Merope fue la única de las pléyades que se casó con un simple mortal, y por eso se decía que su estrella brillaba menos.**

**Ahora que he acabado esto, seguiré con Cassiopeia y cuando vuelva de tomarme mis bien merecidas vacaciones (aunque no empiecen hasta la primera semana de agosto porque el miércoles que viene tengo el examen final de mi curso intensivo de francés) empezaré a subir mi próximo fic. En realidad no serán unas vacaciones, porque ya estoy de vacaciones, sino un retiro temporal de fanfiction, unas semanas sabáticas.**

** No os voy a decir el título del fic en el que estoy trabajando, pero sí el nombre en clave: Proyecto Constelación. Espero que os paséis.**

**Con cariño, y hasta el próximo fic,**

**Elle Percy Hunt**


End file.
